House of the Dead EX: Escapism
by yng123
Summary: Zobio and Zobiko found one place to stay from the night from being chased and they made a good use of it.


The hulking undead Zobio was running; running away from the herd of Curien's creation. He would punch them away since he was strong enough to take them all down. But that was the last thing on his mind because he was protecting someone that matters to him and would sacrifice his life for this one person, his undead girlfriend.

--------

_*Flashback*_

_All of this started when he was doing his usual job being a prison guard for the cynical Doctor Curien in the Curien Mansion. He would question himself about the reasons why he was doing this and how long can he stand the scientist's short temper. He even considered about escaping and living a different life as an undead being. _

_But suddenly he heard Curien's yelling once again; but it wasn't about his experiments failing, but it sounded like if he was arguing with another woman. After a heated argument that lasted 10 minutes, Curien barged into his lab and banged his fist on the table before he summons the undead guard._

"_Zobio! Lock that woman in her prison cell! I can't stand her disgraceful behavior any longer!"_

_The guard was ordered to go to Curien's master bedroom to pick up a woman who happens to be one of his people he made. On his way through the halls, Zobio thought to himself that a woman wouldn't be as hard to drag out since they are most likely to be more submissive than men. However his thoughts had changed once he went through the double doors, seeing that the woman was sitting on his bed with her arms crossed while showing an anger emotion. She was a lot smaller and younger than he thought when she stood up. He couldn't help himself but to stare at her._

"_Why are you staring at me? Let me guess… that old man must have sent you here to get me." _

_The young undead woman's skin was bright blue and was 4 foot and 10 inches tall. Unlike other zombies, her eyes were icy blue with small pupils. She had long blonde hair that was up in a ponytail with a headband full of bandages while her long bangs were covering up on the right side of her face. Plus she was wearing a tomboyish oufitt as her torn black and white tube top was exposing her belly and her shorts with a skull belt buckle were completely filthy._

"_Yeah…Got a problem with that?" Zobio asked._

"_Yes, you can't tell me what to do. I'm going to stay in this room whatever he likes it or not." _

_Ignoring her demands, Zobio came towards her before he picked her up and carried her out on his back. The girl did everything she could to escape such as kicking and screaming for him to put her down, but it was no use since his tough muscles were able to hold her down. Zobio was beginning to wish that he doesn't have to do this job, since he was very annoyed by the temper tantrum as she was acting like a 5 year old._

_After carrying her for 5 minutes, they've finally reached to the prison cell where the girl was supposed to be in. The Guard opened the door before he harshly threw her in, slammed the door on her face, and locked it with the key. Zobio thought that it's going to take a while for the young lady to calm down, so he took the opportunity to leave just to confirm Curien that he have done what he asked without having to hear the undead girl screaming at him._

_-------_

_Meanwhile, 2 hours passed by before Zobio came back to the cell to check on the imprisoned girl. When he took a peak in through the bars, he saw the girl sitting by the doors while looking down on the floor. The undead guard had begun to regret for treating her so harshly earlier that day. He couldn't blame her for being angry and having to deal with an impatient doctor. _

"_Hey miss… I want to say I'm sorry if I was too rough with you earlier. I had to do my job to bring prisoners in and I wouldn't want to do this to you." Zobio said. The undead girl turns her neck to look up to him through the bars while his back was facing her._

"_That's okay; I guess you're doing this because of your job. But let me ask you this, How can you deal with that guy?" the girl asked._

"_Well I have no other choice since I owed him for bringing me back to life. I really wish I was dead again after working with him for months." _

_The girl chuckled as she seemed to understand his sorrows. Until now, he didn't realize how beautiful that young undead woman was, he had never seen such beauty even when he was a human. He was thinking about getting to know her so there could be chances for them to be closer. He hoped for her to give him a chance._

"_So what's your name?" The guard asked._

"_Zobiko. What about you?"_

"_Zobio."_

_--------_

_As 3 days passed by, the two got to know each other through the walls of prison. However; even if it's seemly impossible, the two had much things in common such as favorite hobbies, favorite food, and even their hopes for the future. The relationship kept blooming as the time goes by since they admire the way each other look and the time they had spent time with each other such as talking and keeping each other company. However, Zobiko began to cry during one of their conversations as Zobio can hear her sniffling._

"_What's the matter Zobiko?" Zobio asked. Zobiko took a deep breath before she explained to him._

"_It's just that I want to leave this place. It's too depressing and I want to live a new life."_

_Zobio looked back and thought that it was the same thing as he wanted. He would actually love to have Zobiko in his life and be able to live together and explore the world together. He couldn't stand to see Zobiko being depressed and he would do anything to make her happy. _

_Without a moment to lose, he burst the door open without unlocking it before he kneeled down to meets her teary eye with his._

"_We need to escape, and I want you to come with me so we can live our life together. Would you like to do that?" Zobio said before reaching his hand towards Zobiko. _

_The undead girl responded by holding his hand with hers and nodded her head as he felt her smooth fingertips was resting on the palm of his cold hand. After he helped Zobiko back on her feet, Zobio took her hand and ran out the prison door with Zobiko dragging along behind while finding the way out from the Curien Mansion. Once they've escaped, they were finally free until they heard alarms going off and seeing a big group of zombies chasing after them. They had no choice but to run for their lives through the cold night. _

_*End Flashback*_

_----_

For many hours after the escape from the mansion, Zobio and Zobiko was running and going through different cases of dilemmas such as helping Justice with his Tooth Decay problems while being in the sewers or being in an undead sumo wrestling match. But those problems were just the beginning since just now they've just met Star who was a masked man that was in the auditorium of the theater hall. Star was there to impress Zobiko and trying to make her fall for him instead of Zobio. His first attempt was to make a grand entrance by lowering down from the ceilings and having the entire spotlight on him.

However, the whole thing failed as Zobio was shooting him with a gun he found before and caused Star to land flat on his face. But it didn't stop him as the masked man suddenly clanged on to Zobiko's leg and begged for her to be with him like a desperate person he was. Therefore, Zobiko was not impressed as she slapped him across the face so hard even Zobio was shaking. After finally getting Star off of her, Zobiko walked away from the stage with Zobio following behind.

"God that man was so annoying. I mean did you see the way he was trying to impress me? Talk about being pathetic." Zobiko said as the two walked outside on the streets.

"I know, Thank god we took care of him. Hopefully we won't see him again." Zobio said.

However, what Zobiko didn't know is that Zobio was actually jealous of Star the first time he seen him. He was actually a human and he feared that Zobiko will fall for his charms. Even though they're girlfriend and boyfriend, but they have never kissed yet since they were too busy escaping from everything. Zobio is also beginning to have certain feelings for her, not just love, but also lust. He wanted to take things to the next level such as having sex. But he thought that it may be too early for her and she isn't ready for that. The worst case scenario is that she will leave him because she wasn't comfortable being around him. He may need to wait and see until things had died down before they can commit with each other. Zobiko began to wonder around the streets to look for certain type of building.

"I wonder if there's a place we can spend the night since it seems that nobody is chasing after us." Zobiko said. After finding what she was mentioning, Zobio got the idea as he pointed at the abandoned house after a minute of searching.

"We could spend a night there, since it looks like nobody lives there in decades." Zobio suggested. Zobiko gave him a nod before following him towards the abandon house. The front porch was damaged as the wood was breaking by pieces which caused the floor to be rickety. After carefully going through the broken floor, the two finally opened the front door which it was surprisingly unlocked.

When they walked in, they've noticed that the whole house was a mess as there are shattered windows and fallen dusty furniture that was scattered on the floor. The whole thing looks like if somebody had came in and trash the whole place before it was abandoned. Even though Zobiko felt uncomfortable being in a place like this, but she soon realized that it was only for one night and she will always have Zobio to protect her.

As they were exploring the upper part of the house, the two finally found the master bedroom as Zobio break in because of the locked door. The looks of it wasn't as the two expected as the king sized bed was still made and everything in the room is tidy besides the spider webs were hanging on the ceiling and the candlesticks. Zobiko was excited to finally relax as she ran towards the bed and flopped herself on it while releasing a big sigh of relief. Zobio lit up the candles after finding the matches on the table before he sat himself down next to Zobiko.

Since they were finally alone together, Zobio thought that it was the perfect opportunity to break the ice and get the nerve out of him before it's too late.

"Thank god we have a place to sleep. I wonder how long it's been since the last people live here." Zobiko said in curiousity. Before he let her continue to speak, Zobio took one side of Zobiko's head before he came closer to lock lips with her. Zobiko eyes were wide open from the surprise kiss. It's not because she didn't like it and she does love him, but she wasn't expecting this to happen. The kiss was passionate as Zobio slipped his tongue in her mouth and let it explore the deep depths. Zobiko kept asking herself about the whole thing being real and what she should do. At first she wasn't ready as she was caught off guard, but after getting over it she seems to enjoy it since Zobio put many efforts in his kissing. She wants this to continue but Zobiko had to do say something about that as she quickly pulled herself out and broke the kiss. Zobio was confused.

"Oh I'm sorry! Am I going to fast?"

"No, No… It's just that I was surprised. .." Zobio was ready for the blow since he was expecting Zobiko to walk out of the room and be the end of that. But things backfired as Zobiko stood up from the bed before she stands on the wooden platform that was right in front of him.

"But I'm glad that you're showing passion towards me during the kiss. It must have meant that you love me so much." Zobiko said while holding his hands with hers.

"I do! But do you love me?" Zobio asked out of curiosity.

"Yes I do silly. Why wouldn't I?" Out of nowhere, Zobiko sat on the undead man's lap before grabbing on to his neck. Zobio's heart began to beat in a fast pace as the passion was getting fierce.

"You meant a lot to me Zobiko; I fell in love with you since the first time I laid my eyes on you." Zobio said.

"Awwww, you are such a sweetie. I fell in love with you when I saw your husky self." Zobiko said in a sultry manner. Zobiko is keeping a little secret from Zobio, she actually wants to have sex since his early kiss was turning her on. Zobio is definitely her type and Star has nothing on him since she prefers strong badass men with a heart of gold. Zobiko wrapped her arms around her boyfriend before she slowly close her eyes and placed her lips on his.

Zobio quickly melt in the kiss as he kissed her back with no reguards. Both of them didn't care how time was flying by so quickly, all it matters to them is that the both of them are sharing their love with each other. Zobiko had an idea on her mind; she wants to arouse Zobio by rubbing her groin against his while causing a friction between them. When Zobio felt the grinding as he moaned during their kiss. The undead man can't handle this any longer as he can feel the blood going through his organ thanks to his girlfriend. Without thinking about it Zobio used his left hand to massage the undead girl's petite breast through her shirt. Zobiko reacted by stop grinding against him and be the one that was moaning. One minute later, Zobiko was the one to break the kiss off so she can catch her breath, leaving a thin trail of saliva connecting to each other.

The girl stood back from her dazed lover so she can begin to take her clothes off. She slowly started to take off her tube top with no hassle before she revealed her A-cup breasts. After she tossed off the shirt, she undid her belt buckle and pants before she took it off as well as her underwear, leaving her entirely naked. Zobio couldn't help but to stare at her since she looked very sexy to him and he can't wait to ravage her and feel the burn. He can see her smirking at him with glee.

"Like what you see Zobio?" Zobiko asked.

"Yeah…" Zobio groaned. Zobiko motioned for her boyfriend to sit down on the edge of the wooden platform by pointing her toe on it. When Zobio sat down on the platform Zobiko took his legs and spread them apart before she kneel down and rub the bulge on his pants.

"Since you did release me from prison, you get to go first." Zobiko said, before she undid Zobio's white belt and slowly unzip his torn pants. As she heard the zipping sound her hands were shaky since even at the slightest touch of her fingers, Zobio groaned with bliss. After finally being released, his 8 inch semi-erected cock sprung out to the world and pointed at Zobiko like a gun. The sight of it made Zobiko blushed as he was bigger than she thought. But after getting back to her head she took both of her hands to cup him and began to lick his sensitive tip with her tongue.

Zobio let out a quick moan once he felt the tip of the tounge tickling his foreskin while she used her right hand to slowly stroke the upper part of the base of his penis. The undead guard put his left hand on Zobiko's head and let his fingers go through her silky golden hair while he was holding on to her and the wooden platform. Zobiko couldn't help herself but to tease him by stroking him in a faster pace before slowing it down.

After dealing with the sweet torture a couple of times, his tip was getting wet with his precum as a few drops were streaming down to her fingers. Zobiko was amused from this sight as Zobiko was trying his best to control himself from letting his girlfriend seeing him begging for more.

"How does it feel it feel Zobio? Do you like it when I'm playing with your hard dick?" Zobiko asked slyly. Zobio merely nodded. He couldn't believe the obscure words that are coming out of her mouth, but those dirty words were mentally sending vibrations to him. Zobiko stroked his cock faster than before since she thought that he suffered enough. Even though it feels so much better, but Zobio had other things on his mind and he was ready to ask her.

"Zobiko. I was wondering if you can teabag me." Zobiko looked at him and gave him a brief nod before she lowered herself to his testicles and lick around them. The sensation wasn't as strong, but it was very erotic seeing his girlfriend doing it for him and the suckling noises she's making helps out. She took one of his balls in his mouth and slowly suckles it like a little candy while she continuing to do her hand job on her boyfriend. However, he was bored of 2 minutes of the attention to the testicles and wants his pecker in her wet mouth.

"Put it in your mouth; I want you to feel me inside you." Zobio moaned.

"As you wish." Zobiko gave her boyfriend the sexiest smile he ever received before she began to take some of his dick in her warm soppy mouth. The feeling of her tight mouth was incredible as she actually knew how to work her magic on him. He can even tell that it wasn't her first time doing this since she is doing it like a professional. Her mouth began to move in an up and down pace while her tongue was rubbing his tip and tickling his foreskin. Since she couldn't take the whole thing in she would use her hand to massage the lower part of his phallus.

While she was picking up the pace, Zobio was getting near his climax as he panted so quickly and he held on to Zobiko for his dearest life since the sensation was getting too much for him. He thrust his pelvic to increase the pace before he can cum inside her. It was a good idea if he let her know that he was about to release.

"Zobiko, I can't take it anymore… I'm gonna cum." Without any hesitation, Zobiko quickly took her mouth off of him and stroke him in a quick pace.

"Then go ahead. Let it all out." Zobiko said. The girl put him back in her mouth before he let out a cry and ejaculate. When Zobiko felt the hot milky fluid flowing inside her, she did her best to swallow it all, but she isn't sure that she can do it since it tasted so bitter for her. After a few swallow she took the organ out of her mouth and let the rest of the seed spill on mouth and chest.

When all of this was finally over his member was soft and Zobio had the opportunity to catch his breath while he lay back on the bed. After a few moments he had opened his eyes to see his girlfriend sitting on his lap and greeted him with a kiss; sharing the sperm with their tongues. He was desperate to know where she has the skills.

"How did you do that?" Zobio asked, while catching his breath.

"Well, I tried to the best I can and everything. It's not my first time doing this since I do have a husband before I died." Zobiko explained. Zobio wasn't surprised that she had somebody else before, but he was sure that he can do a better job than her ex lover.

"Really?" Zobio stood up and scoop up Zobiko with his arms and laid her on the bed before he settled between her legs. The Undead man thought that she looks so precious when she lied down and looking so innocent. He can't wait for the best part, but he have to do it later since he have to return the favor at the moment.

"I bet your ex lover isn't good at licking pussy unlike me." Zobiko was blushing once again when he made that comment. Zobio lowered his head towards her clitoris before taking it in his mouth.

When Zobiko felt her pearl was being caressed by his rough tongue her body began to shutter with pleasure as her clit was very sensitive. He done everything to her such as flicking it side to side and sucking it hard, Zobiko began to moan uncontrollably as he was doing unbelievable things to her. He then placed his broad finger inside of her vagina so he can be able to pump in and out of her. The undead girl took hold of Zobio's bandaged head and stroked his hair while she was trying to control her breathing.

Zobio was having a great time eating out of his girlfriend since she taste so good and her cries were like a beautiful hymn. He switched his tongue and finger so the finger could rub her swollen clit and his tongue can explore her cunt. He also used his other hand to massage her breasts and play with her pink nipples with his thumb. Zobiko couldn't tell how long she can withstand the whole pleasure since basically Zobio is doing everything to satisfy her without breaking a sweat. Her toes were curling, her lower part of her stomach was burning, and she was tossing and turning on the bed sheets. She never felt this good in her entire life; he was an animal as he locked onto her pleasure zones and he showed no mercy to stop.

After Zobio gave out a final thrust with his tongue inside of her, she released her juices and let Zobio take as much as he can with his tongue. While Zobiko spread her arms apart and lay back on her pillow to catch her breath, Zobio was cleaning up the mess from the long feast. After he was done, he came close to Zobiko and looked down upon him while Zobiko stroked his face.

"Did I do a good job?" Zobio asked.

"That was incredible. I never felt this good in a long time." Zobiko responded. The undead man couldn't be any happier since he made his partner feel so good. But it was now time for them to experience the ecstasy together as Zobio pulled up Zobiko to sit on his lap. Zobio had to make sure that he was fully erect before taking his girlfriend as he was stroking himself, but Zobiko stopped him.

"Allow me." Zobiko said before she took his cock in her hand and jerking him off. Zobio groaned as the pleasure was returning. But it didn't last long as Zobio took Zobiko's hip and positioned her while she was taking hold of her shoulders.

"Ready?" Zobio asked. Zobiko gave him a nod before letting him slowly lower herself to be penetrated. The undead girl can feel her boyfriend as her vaginal walls were stretching and welcoming the organ. After a few moments, the entire organ was finally in her. Even though it was not her first time, Zobiko was shuttering because of the thickness of his penis was taking the space inside of her. Zobio settled her down by rubbing her back, indicating her that everything will be alright. His girlfriend trusted him to let him start slowly thrusting upwards.

The two finally felt the electrifying sensation as they held on each other while Zobio was pumping inside her from the bottom, but after everything went in line Zobiko pushed down her boyfriend so she can do the riding and thrusting in the cowgirl position. The girl was so tight that it was unbelievable! Zobio was even getting to the point where he wants to release. But he couldn't just do that since he wants Zobiko to feel the same way he's feeling. He reached his hands up to her breasts and gave them a squeeze just to hear her cry out in pleasure.

As time goes by the room was filled with moaning and groaning from the two lovers as the waves of pleasure was getting intense. They've gone in couple of sexual positions from Zobiko lying in front of Zobio while he fucked her from the back to missionary. The two kissed each other and exchanging their tongues while they were making love. Even though they are wanted in the real world, but it doesn't matter to those two as they are with each other; going through escapism.

However, the two are at one point where they are going to reach orgasm. Zobio wants Zobiko to cum first as he began to quickly jerk her clitoris with his fingers; thus causing Zobiko to lose her breath. Zobio had succeeded as his girlfriend tilted her head back and let out an orgasmic cry while her pussy was spilling its fluid on his dick. But it didn't take long for Zobio to follow as thrusted in one more and let out a huge groan before releasing his hot seed inside of her, but he wanted to make sure that it's not in too deep because he doesn't want her to get pregnant. After he managed to get his cock out of her dripping vagina, he collapsed on top of her.

The two lay next to each other and both of them were catching their breath after being in an everlasting ecstasy. There were no words that were needed to be exchanged, but Zobiko had to say something:

"I love you my Zobio." Zobiko whispered. Zobio gave her a kiss as a response before he scooted his girlfriend over to him. The two spooned next to each other before the finally drifted off to sleep for the night. They need a good night rest before heading down to the train station to leave town and start a new life together as lovers. They knew that they were meant to be together.

~THE END~


End file.
